Home
by thebigbadbones
Summary: Fleur enjoys her time together with Hermione again, after suffering long and hard during the war. Angst, Fleurmione


**Pairing:** Fleurmione

**Theme: **One-shot, Drama, Angst, Alternate universe where Fleur and Bill never became a thing, yet instead she and Hermione got together first

**Summary:** Fleur enjoys her time together with Hermione again, after suffering long and hard during the war.

**A/N:** Soo I did that whole thing with the shuffling the music thing. I'll reveal the song I got that inspired this prompt below :D Um. Enjoy i guess?

Oh, also, consider this as revenge for auburnskies 8| _you know what you did._

* * *

The sea hissed, waves spurred by the winds.

Cold foam washed her sand-riddled feet, water slipping between her toes. She wriggled them against the beach sand.

Her feet felt weary after hours of wandering along the shores of the beach. Miles behind her, the small shadow of Shell Cottage stood as the only constant in her world.

Everything else was changing. Even the stones and the sea shells, battered by water from every low tide and high tide, were becoming bleached and worn away. Even the sun kept its descent, sinking below the horizon. Its rays creating red and orange trails of color around the clouds.

Fleur stretched out her fingers, and felt the other woman's hand slip inside her own. She smiled, weaving their fingers together. Her hold was tight around the other woman's, reluctant to let it go again.

Such a simple gesture it was, Fleur thought, but peculiar in its expression.

The gesture held so much history for them. Could evoke memories of a time gone past. With hand clasped together, sharing warmth, Fleur noticed how rough her skin felt nowadays. She reminded herself it was one of the changes she had to witness herself. To feel their age creep up to them. Where once Hermione's hands were soft and hesitant, now they clung to her in desperation. Scarred and aching.

"I missed you." Fleur whispered. She tugged her light sweater around her tightly, breathing in. She let the cool air into her lungs. She felt cold all over, but her hand stayed warm, "Sometimes I look out here and pretend you're still here with me."

"Hey," Hermione's voice was insistent. Evoking her to forget. Forget the war, forget the pain, and the fear. Evoking her to remember their promise. They built Shell Cottage together, after all. They promised to live here forever. Free from the noise and the chaos after the war. Even for just a while, forget the world outside from theirs. To surround themselves with the life they built together. The life they wished to build with each other.

Fleur turned her head, and smiled down at the other woman, blonde hair fluttering in the wind. Hermione smiled back.

"I'm home now." she said.

Fleur closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't speak. The blonde woman turned her head towards the sinking sun.

"I'm home now. With you, Fleur."

Beneath her eyelids, orange intermixed with black. Color with darkness, until her sight began to dim. Night produced stars in the violet skies, and the sea became void.

"Always."

Her chest hitched. It hurt as she sobbed.

Her hand was still warm, as were the tears gathering in her eyes.

Fleur looked down, and stared at the hand that was supposed to be warm, but now has grown cold once her mind released her back to the present. Marks of her fingernails were drawn upon her palm, and Fleur imagined they were Hermione's.

Fleur imagined wild dark hair as she ran back towards the cottage. Laughing, urging her to hurry before their dinner grew cold. She imagined rosy cheeks. A healthy face. A cured mind. She imagined them still young and free, when death and danger were still alien and incomprehensible.

But everything else has changed. The world still kept its course. The sun will rise again tomorrow.

Her feet began to walk again, towards their home. Towards a life that never will, but a life which still prospered in her heart nonetheless.

And through those thoughts, a bittersweet happiness filled her, and the blonde woman smiled.

"I know."

* * *

**Now We Are Free **- Enya

(and here i thought i was hoping to get thrift shop or something :C as always,song will be put up in this blog's playlist! Thanks for readin :D)


End file.
